baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Farewellfire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Firo Prochainezo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 14:51, August 7, 2015 (UTC) re: character infobox Hi Publicdomain. Good catch! Even before I converted the infobox to the new version, the input parameter for First Appearance was mistakenly set as } for some reason. I fixed that, so now that row is displaying correctly. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:32, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Character categories I have started fixing broken links as per the Wanted Pages and I'd like to know if we can manually remove entries on the list (that no longer need to be there), and if so, how, or if they are automatically removed. I have fixed the broken Elean, Runorata, Lemure and Archangelo links that were linked by the Wanted Pages at the time of writing this. Revriley (talk) 03:38, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wanted pages and Admin candicacy Read your reply to my above message and okay, I see. Well, I'll redirect them as best I can. Second point of discussion: I read the Community corner notice and noticed that you are searching for more admins/editors for the wiki. I'd like to offer myself up for an admin position. Some major contributions I've made to the wiki: Created pages for: John Panel | Archangelo | Runorata Family Major edits include: Fang Linshan (check revision log for Aug 13, 2015; I added VA info and sections Personality, Timeline, and Trvia) | Elean Duga (revision log Aug 11 2015) Notable recent edits include: Maiza Avaro (abilities and trivia) | Elmer C. Albatross (rewrote personality, corrected false statement that immortals devour with their left hand (correct: right hand) - needs a lot more work though, including chronology and relationships, a section that has remained empty for a while) I've made many minor contributions including typo fixes, adding trivia facts, updating info in infoboxes (all of which should be logged in my history) and as you know I have started working on fixing broken links. Goals include creating character pages for Angelo (currently working on one), and eventually Nick, Jack, Keith Gandor, Lucrezia and potentially Carla (maybe) among others, creating and improving existing chronology sections for characters like Elmer and Maiza and others. Would like to contribute to recaps for light novels, which would be extremely useful for other fans as quick reference material, considering how convoluted Baccano! can be. I usually try to provide commentary/reasons for my edits when I publish them, and hope to continue the practice in the future, as I feel it's a useful tool in that other editors can see why I added something and what I still think needs work on, etc. I'd like to say that I have a fairly firm grasp on Baccano!'s canon. If you'd like to cross-check this, check out my tumblr , where I discuss Baccano! frequently, or my comments in the /r/anime's rewatch of the show (I started contributing at episode 3). Revriley (talk) Re: Admin Acceptance Thank you for the promotion. I'm currently reading the info links you have sent me, which appear quite useful. I've just now checked, and I can see that the change has taken effect (e.g. I now have authority to delete and protect pages). I'l do my best to live up to your expectations. Revriley (talk) 21:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Renamed Huey's page Thanks for the head's up - I've been away from the wiki for a day or so. I've fixed the article title. Revriley (talk) 20:41, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Wiki homepage - 'Rail Chaser' Say, would you happen to know the reasoning for why one of the header titles on the wiki's homepage reads 'Rail Chaser' instead of 'Rail Tracer?' It looks like this edit by Ladyshift introduced our current headers to the wiki (at least, it's the first instance of it as far as I can tell) but there's no summary for the edit (nor do I see any discussion logs regarding homepage design) so there isn't any documentary help... Basically, I can't tell if it was a deliberate stylistic choice on Ladyshift's part (e.g. a joke on chasing down necessary info for the wiki), or if it's simply a relic of ye olde fandom past, when some people translated Tracer as Chaser. If it's the former, I'd be pretty okay with leaving it as it is. If it's the latter, I'm thinking it might be time for me to update the header? Then again, it's been the Rail Chaser for over three years now...sort of nostalgic, ain't it, one of the first things someone sees when they visit the wiki for the first time... ...Obviously this is an extremely minor issue in the grand scheme of things, so there's no rush in changing it at all. I've just been vaguely wondering about it now and again - wondering why it is the way it is. (Actually, I wonder what the reasoning was for using 'The Rail Ch/Tracer' as a header for that section in the first place? Maybe it was just a convenient title since the Rail Tracer is one of Baccano!'s big name legends....eh, I guess it's no big deal in the end, but still, I can't help but be a little curious.) Revriley (talk) 14:08, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Wiki homepage updates Yeah, you're probably right about the dead Fenali and Livejournal links. They're a nice bit of fandom history right there, but probably not all that useful. The question is - what to replace them with, if at all? Perhaps /r/baccano, though admittedly it's not all that active...I've considered TvTropes and/or maybe the pages for Baccano! on websites like MAL and ANN and what not. Oooh, maybe linking to the official Yen Press page for the books might be a plan. Regarding the potential twitter or news feed you were thinking about in your last message, I've actually gone and embedded our official twitter feed on the home page in the right hand column, and it seems to be working so far. What do you think of it? And uh, speaking of updates to the wiki homepage, today I've been tinkering around with something I've wanted to do for a while - which is implementing a random quote generator on the homepage. I just updated it with a very tentative test of a new random quote template I've been getting the hang of (it rerolls when you refresh the homepage). I wanted to see how it looks - I wasn't sure whether or not to go with the or template, but as you can see I'm currently trying out the Quote one. I know Q would take up less space, which is advantageous, but - eh, I dunno. This is all really early stage stuff, I guess - I only have so many quotes in the template so far, for example. Could maybe use both Quote and Q - like Q for dialogue, maybe. Any thoughts on how it looks at the moment? Think I should just scrap it entirely and remove it from the page? Revriley (talk) 14:16, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Homepage Header Quote Sorry to bother you, but you know how the homepage has the fan-translation of Manfred Beriam's line "Behind every coincidence, every stroke of luck, and every miracle, there is inevitably a cold and calculating mind"'' from Vol 7 as a header quote? Well, the official translation of LN7 translated that line as, ''“What I mean is that, behind what you mistook for coincidences or miracles, some sort of calculations were always at work." Which is... far more underwhelming, and I know I should change replace the fan-translation version of the quote (and other quotes, honestly) with the official versions, but I just can't see that version as great for the homepage. So options are to leave the quote as it is, or replace it with something that either hasn't been translated officially yet or something that has. Any thoughts? (Also, be prepared for a...er, slightly updated version of the homepage, if you haven't seen it in a while. I created a nav template for it and slightly changedc the first section). Revriley (talk) 05:28, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Homepage Quote + Lamia Musing Ahh, I figured the official translation was the more direct/accurate translation, it just doesn't...read as nicely/sound as nice (I guess this means I'd better update Manfred's header quote, at miniimum). I revisited the homeage's history to see when/why the quote was instilled; it looks like Ladyshift added it back in 2013, but the lack of an edit summary means a lack of a reason given for why that quote in particular. (I might...assume it's because the version quote sounds grand and meaningful, hah. I just don't think the official translation would work as well for a flagship quote, so...right. I agree; eitiher I/we find another quote to replace it with, or scrap it entirely. (I actually went to Classic Editor to preview what the Homepage would look like without a quote underneath the Welcome, and the space looks bare without one...) Hm, maybe an alternate quote could be one that Narita himself said rather than one of the characters... I can ask some fans on Tumblr/Discord if they have any thoughts. Actually, I suppose I could even ask the wiki's Twitter Followers if they have any opinions (might hold off on that, though). On an entirely unrelated note (sorry), I was thinking about Huey's factions... the Lamia have their own page (which desperately needs more content), but what about the Larva, Rhythm, and Time? I could see Rhythm and Time combined into one page ("Rhythm and Time") since we don't spend as much time with either of them comparatively (the reason I was considering a page is that they're relevant in 1934 and 1935), but what about the Larva? The Lamia are like a subsection of the Larva (or rather, they're managed by them), and the two groups are thus so interconnected that maybe Lamia should be moved to "Larva and Lamia..." Though, I suppose that one could just have a section dedicated to the Larva within the Lamia page, but that seems a little...what's the word, odd? Apologies again for the bother, you've mostly moved on and all. I talk with the Durarara!! Wiki contributors a lot these days, and still do try to ask the tumblr fandom for wiki thoughts, but now and then there are some things I find myself wanting to discuss with those who've put care and effort into the wiki on their own dime. Revriley (talk) 18:39, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Do you have Discord/Skype? Account question. Sorry to trouble you, but do you have a Discord account or something that I could privately message? (I'd message you via the B! Wiki Twitter account if I could). I have a slight issue with logging into the wiki's gmail that needs your specific help. Edit: '''Wait, the Twitter message just went through after several minutes (?) - but still. '''Edit x2: Except now it's not letting me send other messages, so original question still stands. Edit x3: Twitter messages decided to go through; account issue resolved. Revriley (talk) 17:09, November 23, 2018 (UTC)